Damn Fake-Ass Trickster
by franklyimdisappointed
Summary: Sabriel one-shot.


"Busted." said Gabriel, pressed up against a fence, Sam pointing a gun in his face. Dean looked as confused as he always did.

"What did you do to us?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," said Gabriel. "Just a little... fun."

"Fun?" Sam exploded with rage, and it was honestly a wonder that the pistol hadn't gone off already. "You think this is fun? You've killed Dean very damn day for how many hundreds of Tuesdays. It's not fun."

"Well, maybe not for you it isn't. You're forgetting- I'm a Trickster."

"Damn fake-ass Trickster." said Dean. "We know who he really is."

Sam looked over at him, his face contorted in an expression of complete confusion. "We do?"

"He's Gabriel, you stupid idiot. Haven't we been over this?"

"Oh. Yeah." said Sam. It'd been 2 years since the Tuesday incident, and they'd hardly seen Gabriel since. In fact, they hadn't, not in any way that counted.

The fact of the matter was that Sam had wanted to see him for forever. He could kill Dean on a loop for the rest of time but it wouldn't change a thing, after all, he'd always know that he would wake up the next morning and Dean would be alive. Eventually it would become just as much a game to him as it was to Gabriel. Because of his, Sam still called him the Trickster, even though they'd known for a long time that he was actually Gabriel. It drove Dean up the wall. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't 'the Trickster'- that was just another lie from the Archangel that tortured his brother by killing him every day. This was why Sam hadn't said anything- he knew that if Dean found out... we'll, let's just say that that night would involve a lot of alcohol and not a lot of talking.

Just as the pair were thinking about how best to confront him, Gabriel himself burst into their motel room.

"You know," he said. "You really should learn to lock your doors." Only a few seconds had passed and already Dean had a gun on him.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Now where've I heard that before?" Snarled Dean. Sam was still sat at his computer, trying his utmost hardest to continue being a normal shade of red. It wasn't working.

"Hiya Sammy." said Gabriel. "How are you?"

Sam kept his eyes on the computer screen.

"Fine."

"Really?" Gabriel said it as always, over-exaggerated and overly sarcastic. "You don't look fine." Gabriel pouted.

"You shut the freaking hell up." Said Dean.

"Funny." Gabriel replied. "That's not what he was thinking last night." Dean turned to Sam, who tried so hard to look innocent.

"That's what I thought." Said Gabriel. "Dean..." He turned to face Dean. "Do you mind if me and your brother have a little... chat? Maybe you can go for a drive or whatever." Dean looked over at Sam, who expertly played the 'concerned but it's okay' eyes card. Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out of the motel room, keeping his gun fixed on Gabriel.

Once the door had closed, Sam found himself alone with Gabriel. He coughed slightly and refocused his eyes on his laptop screen. After a few seconds, he felt breath of his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Gabriel asked. He put his hands on the desk, a little too close to Sam's for comfort. Sam edged his hands closer to his laptop and away from Gabriel's. It wasn't that he didn't want it- it was that he was nervous and shy. For a man so damn tall, he was very scared.

"Ahem... research." He eventually replied.

"Oh. Not so fun." Said Gabriel. "How about we switch this up a bit?" Gabriel clicked his fingers and the pair were in a bar, darkly lit with neon wall decor, and packed full of girls wearing next to nothing. Gabriel smiled and looked over at Sam, who looked unusually uncomfortable. Gabriel ignored him for a few minutes, instead choosing to grab the nearest blonde and coerce her onto his lap. Sam shuffled his feet and coughed slightly- a sure sign that he was nervous. He looked very briefly over at Gabriel, who he couldn't actually see, because he was surrounded by girls. A few minutes of discomfort later, Gabriel spoke.

"Y'know Sam? They don't really approve of gays in here. Change of scenery?"

Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel had whisked them away and into a quiet park in autumn. Leaves of orangey-red hues littered the floor and the pair were sat on a dark wooden bench. The massive expanse of grass that lay in front of them was covered completely in crisp leaves and the trees that would have at one point given them shelter and seclusion were now a mass of twisting bare branches above their heads. Sam couldn't help but think that it was beautiful. It was peaceful, more than anything. The only people here were the ones who loved nature; all of those who came to the park when the sun was shining in summer had retreated into their woolly jumpers and onto their couches.

While Sam was becoming lost in the scenery, Gabriel was making a few, at first unnoticeable, tweaks. The bench had become a lot smaller, and Sam found himself closer to Gabriel than he'd ever been before. Sam tried to shuffle further along the bench, but Gabriel was having none of it.

"Sam." He said. Sam looked over at Gabriel. "How did you feel when Dean told you that you were hunting me? What did you say?" Sam remained completely silent.

"Yep, nothing. You said nothing. Bingo!" Sam blinked and suddenly the bench was a lot smaller again, and Gabriel was practically on his knee. He hurriedly stood up and instead just looked at Gabriel.

"You know when you think about an angel, it almost classed as a prayer, and most angels can hear it." Sam looked at Gabriel, scared and shocked. "You got it. That bunch of shenanigans that you imagined in your head last night were heard by everyone. All the angels." Sam swivelled around so his back was to the archangel and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sam. What do angels do, in mythology? In the stories? In people's minds?" Sam knew exactly what Gabriel was getting at. He mumbled something that nobody was capable of deciphering.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Gabriel mockingly.

"Make dreams come true." Said Sam. He felt a little stupid, to tell the truth. This wasn't Disneyland.

"Correct!" Said Gabriel. "So how about we get to work on yours?"

Within seconds, Sam had gained a truckful of confidence. He turned around, with a small smirk on his face.

"Was that the best way you could come up with?" He asked.

"To do what?" Asked Gabriel.

"To ask me out." Said Sam. Gabriel, though a good half a foot shorter than Sam, still managed to stare into his eyes. Usually, Sam would have made a comment about how cheesy this all was, but he couldn't.

After a few seconds, Gabriel clicked his fingers and the pair were in a lavish hotel room, decorated in red, with a dark red couch, a 4-poster bed with dark red and white sheets, and deep red walls. Sam glanced around the room. Not what we would have chosen, but nice. He walked over to the couch. It was made of soft red velvet, and the cushions were silk. He sat down and sank into it. Gabriel slowly walked over and sat down next to Sam, close.

"Movie?" asked Gabriel, gesturing to the enormous stack of DVDs by the TV. Sam stood up and went to have a look what films there were.

"Dude, these are all pornos!" Gabriel laughed. After shooting a disgusted look at him, Sam looked back t the pile of DVDs, only to find that they'd all been replaced. He sifted through the pile until he found a couple of good ones. He held up Thor: Ragnarok and Love, Actually. Gabriel grimaces at Love, Actually.

"Too cheesy!" he said.

"We're on a date you idiot." said Sam, putting it down and putting Thor: Ragnarok into the DVD player. He returned to the couch and sat down next to Gabriel, who rested his head on Sam's chest. Sam put his arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

"Shoulders?" Said Gabriel, looking up at him. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, then moved his hand further down to Gabriel's waist. The start of the film blared, and the Marvel logo stretched across the screen. Within a few minutes, both Sam and Gabriel were laughing, and because of this, Sam didn't realise his hand has slipped a little further down than Gabriel's waist. As the film got going, Gabriel put his feet on the couch and leant into Sam. The film went on, and the pair moved and shuffled slightly until they were both in a comfortable position to both watch the film and each other. Sam was laid down, leant against the arm of the couch, and Gabriel was laid close to him, resting his head and arm of Sam's chest. Sam had a feeling that the couch wasn't wide enough for this when they first got there. They stayed there, close to each other, until the film ended.

"I'll go." said Gabriel got up and took the film out of the DVD player. Sam had sat up and was stretching his legs out in front of him. Without putting in another DVD, Gabriel walked back over to the couch and sat on Sam's lap, facing him, so that their noses were almost touching. Sam gazes at him, and put his hands on Gabriel's waist. Gabriel put a hand on Sam's neck, reaching up into his hair, before Sam moved that half an inch closer, and suddenly they were kissing. Gabriel's hands pushed through Sam's hair, and without seeing anything, Sam managed to push his hands up Gabriel's shirt, his hands on his bare waist. Sam soon began to unbutton Gabriel's shirt, and Gabriel pushed Sam's jacket off his shoulders, exposing his flannel shirt. Not once did the two boys break apart for air. Soon, both were shirtless, and Sam, who couldn't wait any longer, began on Gabriel's belt buckle, and Gabriel didn't even attempt to stop him.

They never made it to the four poster.

Sam woke up with Gabriel snuggled next to him, fast asleep. They were still on the red couch. Sam ran his hands through Gabriel's hair, and after minutes of staring, Gabriel woke up.

"Morning." He said, still only half awake, his eyes half closed and voice cracking. Sam chuckled.

"Morning." He said. Sam was about to stand up and make breakfast when Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. A few minutes of kissing later, Sam gently rolled Gabriel off and made his way into the kitchen. He got out a frying pan and started to make pancakes. Several failed attempts later, Gabriel walked into the kitchen laughing.

"You don't know how to make pancakes." He said. He searched the cupboards for more flour and set about making them himself. While he was trying to cook them, Sam came from behind and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel used his spare hand to slap Sam's arms away.

"I'm making pancakes you lunatic. Do you want me to burn them?" Sam sheepishly removed the offending arms and sat down at the table, where he sat until Gabriel walked over with two plates of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. He sat opposite Sam and began eating.

"Where do you think Dean is?" Sam asked through a mouthful of syrupy pancake.

"Meh, who cares?" Said Gabriel.

"Gabriel..." Sam said.

"He's at the motel where you were. Worried sick probably. Oh well, we'll be back soon."

Sam quickly put down his knife and fork and began to search for his shirt and jacket. Once he found them, he hurriedly put them on and tried to walk out of the door.

"Sam." Said Gabriel. "We're in Italy. You aren't going to get back without me." He was surprisingly calm. Noticing defeat, Sam threw his jacket on the floor and sat down. When Gabriel has finished his pancakes, he walked over to Sam.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"On principle." Sam replied, not unfolding his arms or adjusting his gaze to meet Gabriel. Sam's chair wasn't tucked in to the table, so Gabriel had plenty of space to sit on Sam's lap. Sam still didn't move.

"Come on, Sammy." Gabriel said. Sam didn't alter his facial expression, but moved his eyes to look at Gabriel.

"Gabe..." He said. He never got to finish the last part of the name, as Gabriel had pressed his lips to Sam's. Finally, Sam unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Gabriel. Soon, Sam's shirt was on the floor again. The two boys broke apart and looked at one another.

"Gabe..." said Sam. Gabri climbed off Sam and threw his shirt and jacket at him.

"We're leaving." He said. "Gotta get you back to good old Dean." Sam looked at Gabriel with puppy eyes- he didn't want to leave.

"Tough. We have to." said Gabriel, reading his mind. Sam reluctantly got dressed, and Gabriel clicked his fingers, smiling at Sam.

Sam was back in the motel, stood in the middle of the room. The room had nobody else in it. Sam then noticed that he had a piece of paper tucked into his palm. He took it out, unfolded it and read it. It said:

Sam

Last night was great, but I really don't want your brother hunting me, so I had to take you back.

Love,

Gabe x

Sam smiled and folded the note back up, and put it in his pocket. It was a good job he did, because Dean walked in.

"Sam!" he cried, rushing over to him. "Where have you been?!" He was mad.

"I... don't know." Said Sam. This was partially true- he had no idea where the park was, or whereabouts in Italy they were.

"Don't give me that crap." said Dean. "While you've been 'missing', I've been hunting Gabriel. Nowhere. He's nowhere. It's like he disappeared." Sam tried his best to arrange his features into what he hoped looked confused.

"No idea." said Sam. Thankfully, Dean seemed to believe him.

"So..." said Sam. "Where was Gabe the last time you knew?" It had slipped out without him even realising. Dean rounded on him.

"Gabe?!" He said, shocked.

"I...I meant Gabriel, I just didn't finish the word." Sam said.

"Gabe?!"

"I can explain." said a voice from the doorway.

'Please don't' thought Sam. Gabriel chuckled.

"We had a little... fun last night."

"Whaddya mean, fun?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Gabriel replied smirking. Dean looked over at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"You're sick, you know that? Kidnapping my brother and using him to play stupid tricks on. How many times did he have to watch me die this time?" Demanded Dean. Gabriel shrugged and disappeared.

"Sonuvabitch!"


End file.
